boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Zultraalzul/Sizeis' Chapter Plot
Link to Sizeis Synposis The King calls on the player to tell him urgent news, the Slash Fortress that was recovered had suddenly been taken over by powerful monsters, along with the revival of McSlash. While warning the player about the recent news of group comprised of three people who had called themselves the "Devastators of Kretz", and that they might be linked to the current events. Chapter Plot Introduction The King calls upon the player for an emergency, informing him about the recent attack on the newly recovered Slash Fortress, how reports were given on powerful monsters appearing and McSlash had been revived. Slicer travels with the player in hopes of meeting McSlash to settle the last of his regrets, however before they head off the King tells the player on the recent group called the "Devastators of Kretz", and asks if they can look into them while they're at it. Return to Slash Fortress The player and Slicer travels back to Slash Fortress, where they are met with hordes of monsters. Slicer points out to the player on that the monsters were resurrected, and that they should be careful. The player and Slicer fights through the horde until they reach to where the player had fought McSlash. McSlash laments on his revival and was about to continue his plan to take over the lands until... Confrontation: Devastator Maliva Gavela He gets attacked from behind by an unknown person, who realizes that they had revived him not too long ago. Slicer gets suprised by McSlash's sudden death, as the player asks who they are. The person reveals themself as Maliva Gavela, she remarks on how she had forgot McSlash's name, and apologizes to Slicer. Slicer, angry, asks on how she can so easily slaughter people whom she doesn't know, to which she replies on that she is one of the people of the "Devastators of Kretz". Along with that she was one who had attacked Slash Fortress in the first place, apologizing once more since she had not originally intended to do it. The player asks Maliva on what was her goal, and she replies by saying she wanted to know how to achieve a Crisis transformation, and explained on that she and the other Devastators aren't well informed due to most of their memory being either training in solitude, or running Kretz to the ground. Slicer then asks how many Devastators are there, she replies on that there are three of them in total, including herself, one being Sonival, a good friend she had made during her time in Kretz, and their leader, Sizeis, who is a Scythe Master, and was the oldest 'Devastator' that was there. Before the player or Slicer can question her further, Maliva begins to flee, and leaves behind what she calls a "Really, really annoying trial". Maliva's Test The following tortures will happen: *Immense fog will appear and shorten the player's view. *Three obelisks will spawn, players must destroy the obelisks. *Obelisks will spawn in two resurrected monsters every ten seconds, caps at ~20 *Obelisks will have 300k HP. *Maliva will shoot out giant fireballs in random area, and will be marked by an entire RING OF FIRE. (Continues until completion) *After destroying the obelisks another one spawns in the middle of the map, and has 1 million HP. *The obelisk will heal itself by 25k every eight seconds, while spawning four monsters every five seconds. *After destroying the last obelisk the obelisk will break into six peices, each having 100k HP and occasionally explodes. *The fractions will get on contact lightning damage from Maliva every five seconds, while zapping random areas around it. After completing the test, Maliva had successfully disappear as the player and Slicer follow after her, to the point where they were near the castle. She compliments the two for being able to catch up with her and decides to reward them with a fight, challenging the player specifically due to them being able to shift between the master's weapons. The fight begins, and after being defeated for the first time she reminisces the time where she had fought Sonival, and manages to transform, upon transforming she apologizes to Sizeis and Sonival for achieving it first, and then proceeds to fight the player once more with her new found power. After being defeated for the second time, she quickly escapes from the player, and running off once more into the castle. Where the player and Slicer once again follow. Confrontation: Devastator Sonival Valos Themes Slash Fortress: AQUA STYLE - Agni Maliva's Test: Jerico's Law - Mist of London Sonival's Test: Jerico's Law - Loreley Sizeis' Test (VS Sonival and Maliva): Jerico's Law - Monster Living Category:Blog posts